I do
by totallynotachicken
Summary: She looked so stunning, her beauty all around And Hiccup Haddock immediately became spellbound


Hiccup glanced nervously at his dragon best friend

At Toothless his brave companion, whom he knew he could depend

His best friend smiled, or tried to at least

And Hiccup was ever so grateful for this once fearsome beast

"Thanks bud," he whispered, too scared to speak

Toothless bobbed his head, leaned over, and licked his cheek

The Viking gasped and gaped as Toothless laughed about

Hiccup sent him a glare, "You know that doesn't wash out!"

He straightened his clothes and wiped at his skin

But he couldn't frown forever, and he broke out in a grin

He rolled his eyes playfully and looked himself over

He brushed at his hair, and readjusted his posture

Hiccup took a deep breath to clear his head

For today was the day, he was going to be wed

Toothless nudged his noggin against Hiccups arm

And Hiccup smiled again, feeling all warm

There was a shout of surprise outside the Great Hall

And in burst his friends, not looking guilty at all

They were breathless, panting, nervous, and wide eyed

They glanced at Hiccup, suddenly quiet and shy

"What did you do?" Hiccup put his hands on his hips

The Twins covered their eyes, Snotlout looked panicked, and Fishlegs had a quivering lip

"We didn't do it!" the Twins exclaimed

"It's all our fault!" cried Fishlegs at the same time, looking scared and ashamed

There was a moment of silence as the friends shared glances

As they paused for a second, to weigh their chances

"We saw Astrid in her wedding dress," Snotlout expressed

Fishlegs looked horrified, "But not on purpose!"

Hiccup sighed, closed his eyes, and rubbed at his temple

"We're so sorry!" Fishlegs wailed, beginning to crumble

"Its fine guys, not a worry," Hiccup explained to them

The Twins grinned with relief, Snotlout took in a breath, and Fishlegs looked less glum

"But we'd better go," Hiccup said. "Before we're late!"

He didn't want to dawdled, not on this date

"Of course you wouldn't want to be late for your own wedding!"

Snotlout smirked, and the group began heading

They rushed to a field, where the wedding was to be held

Hiccup gaped at what he saw, and his heart swelled

For the field was transformed into quite a sight

And Hiccup smiled, full of delight

Flowers that were planted, all red, blues, and golds

Articulated the sunset that the landscape enfolds

A walkway was made, paved in silver and bronze

And Hiccup could only imagine when his beloved walked on

Hiccup took it all in, the candles, tables, and chairs

And he found out that his tribe really did care

He laughed with his friends, as everyone got ready

But Hiccup felt queasy, and a bit unsteady

He took deep breaths as everyone arrived

He blinked slowly as he was greeted and high fived

All too soon, the time was now

And he took his place at the altar, rubbing his brow

He closed his eyes, then opened instead

And what he saw next, made any kind of thoughts leave his head

For there glided in Astrid, prettier than ever

And at that moment, Hiccup knew he wanted to be with her forever

She looked so stunning, her beauty all around

And Hiccup Haddock immediately became spellbound

With her hair done up, swept out of her face

She came in with an angelic smiled, and walked with grace

Her white gown flowed and her eyes beamed

When the lovers caught the gazes with their biggest dreams

She floated toward him, both of them grinning

As they started another chapter, and a new beginning

She clasped his hands, eyes full of sincerity

As they were about to share their lives, for all of eternity

Hiccup barely heard the pastors' words that were then spoken

For it was all he could do was stare at the goddess whom he had chosen

The pastor paused and Hiccup knew that was their signal

The couple looked at each other, all smiles and giggles

Their words rang out, clear and true

Their words intertwined them, the words; "I do."

 **I absolutely love Hicstrid! Tell me what you thought about this. It's my first time making a rhyming story. I feel like a mini Dr. Seuss!**


End file.
